


Quirk

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 17 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeAnother actual drabble!





	

Kurt had a lot of quirks and Blaine wasn’t even sure if his husband was even aware of some of them. But that didn’t make them any less adorable and Blaine loved all of them.

Like the fact that Kurt always drank his coffee from a mug in the morning and from a cup in the afternoon, never the other way around.

Or that he folded all of his scarves in a very specific way.

Or that he had to start every Sunday with a morning blowjob, otherwise he would be cranky all day.

That last one was Blaine’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154604000249/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
